


In Person

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (in person), First Meetings, Fluff, Like the last one could be pre-slash if you so wish, M/M, Platonic Relationships, but nothing romantic happens, dammit.... tagging....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: 'I shouldn’t be here. Why did I accept this invitation?'........Sykkuno has his hand over his mouth, laughing as he talks with the group surrounding him. Corpse smiles under his mask, some of his nerves leaving him as he listens to the familiar voice as Sykkuno talks.'Ah right. That’s the reason I accepted.'
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 762





	In Person

**Author's Note:**

> Another Corpse & Sykkuno fic! (yey)
> 
> It's officially a tag now! Nice work team!!! I remember when I was literally the first person to use the Corpse Husband & Sykkuno tag (Not the first fic dated, but I have a screenshot of my fic being the only one under the & tag (not the / tag), so the other person may have changed the date on their fic for some reason) - because I am a simp for their platonic relationship!
> 
> (Also, any other writers that may be reading this. Please don't put romantic Corpse/Sykkuno in the Corpse & Sykkuno tag. I'm only tagging the / because it's the main relationship tag and people don't always know the other one exists (but I tag platonic relationship as well, so it's obvious for people searching). & is for platonic and / is for romantic. got it? sweet)
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Parties are not Corpse’s forte. But here he is, standing in the corner of someone else’s kitchen, hiding behind his phone, surrounded by people he barely knows, wishing he were anywhere else.

He tugs his mask up, letting his paranoia take over for a moment, making sure his face is covered. His black floppy hair reaches his eyes; he needs to get it cut soon, but he’s glad for the excuse to hide behind it.

He fiddles with his phone, unlocking and relocking it. Watching the screen flicker with light, before going dark. Subconsciously, he matches his breathing to the action, trying to keep both steady. He swallows down his nervousness, grimacing at the slight taste of bile.

_I shouldn’t be here. Why did I accept this invitation?_

A group begin talking near him; too close. He pushes himself off the wall, determined to find a different corner. That, or just leave altogether. He exits the kitchen, mourning his lost safe space, and walks into the corridor. A few people are talking here, barely giving him a glance as he slowly makes his way to the front door.

He counts his steps, trying to keep his head clear, and not to panic.

_Okay, I just arrived and went straight to the kitchen. It’s not weird for me to not be talking to anyone yet. No one’s judging me. It’s okay._

He passes the doorway to the living room and pauses when he hears a familiar laugh. He stops, half hiding behind the doorway, bringing his phone up to hide further. He looks into the room and instantly sees him. Sykkuno.

Sykkuno has his hand over his mouth, laughing as he talks with the group surrounding him. Corpse smiles under his mask, some of his nerves leaving him as he listens to the familiar voice as Sykkuno talks.

_Ah right. That’s the reason I accepted._

Corpse received the invite through Jack during one of their discord calls. They had just finished a stream with the usual group. A friend of Jack’s was hosting a party the upcoming weekend and was inviting every online personality they knew, and asked Jack to do the same.

Corpse instantly went to decline politely, until the others began speaking up about their involvement and excitement. Then Sykkuno expressed his happiness at the opportunity to meet Corpse in person, and Corpse just… agreed, shocking himself and the others in the call.

Sykkuno laughing brought his attention back, and he watched him for a moment. The front door then opened loudly behind him, and more laughter came in from the outside. Corpse tenses up, as the number of people drastically increase, and they lightly push past him to get into the living room.

The people in the room look over at the noise, and Corpse takes a step back, further behind the doorframe as Sykkuno also turns to watch the greet the new entrants.

“Is Corpse here yet?” Sykkuno mutters, Corpse barely catching it. But he does and feels his heart clench at the question. His eyes widen happily, and he almost walks forward, but he can’t move. The room is overwhelmingly loud and busy, and he can’t move forward, instead, taking a step back.

_Fuck. Wrong-way idiot._

Corpse turns around, his back to the room, and leaves for the front door. Head down, he quickens his pace, hand reaching for the doorknob and he pulls it open. The night air clears his head quickly, the breeze cooling his flushed skin. He takes a step out, letting the door close behind him.

The decrease in volume is almost jarring, but Corpse relishes in the peace, the faint sounds muffled by the door. He walks down the driveway and looks for somewhere to go; somewhere to recuperate for 10 or so minutes.

His gaze instantly travels to the opposite park. It looks empty, with benches lining the path.

_Perfect._

He crosses the road, his dark attire blending in with the night, and he feels more comfortable. The benches are, unfortunately, slightly lit up by the faint streetlights lighting the path, but he sits down on the first one anyway.

He drops his head into his hands and takes several deep breaths, closing his eyes. His eyes sting slightly as he shuts them, a sign that he should probably sleep soon. He just hopes they don’t begin to water.

The night is quiet, the sound of the party barely reaching him. He scuffs his shoes on the path, just to make some noise and lifts his head up, arms dropping onto his lap. He leans back, and opens his eyes, staring at the sky. There are no stars, too much light pollution; Corpse sighs.

“Umm, excuse me?” A quiet voice says, instantly recognisable. Corpse snaps his attention over to the other and holds his breath as Sykkuno approaches him.

“It’s you Corpse, isn’t it?” He asks, and Corpse pushes himself off the bench, nervously taking a step back. Sykkuno’s eyes widen and he brings his hands up placatingly. “I’m sorry, It’s okay. It’s alright.”

Corpse is frozen, and he brings an arm up to touch his mask, the other hugging his stomach.

“Corpse?” Sykkuno asks again, and Corpse manages the slightest nod for confirmation.

Sykkuno smiles, hand slipping over his mouth, and his eyes light up. “Hi, Corpse,”

Corpse slowly brings his hand away from his mask, and he waves quickly, awkwardly letting his hand hover in the air before bringing it against his chest. His rings catch the light, and Corpse internally wishes he wore fewer rings; to draw less attention.

“Would you like to sit down? Because you were sitting when I arrived, and I didn’t mean to scare you…” Sykkuno laughs awkwardly and brings a hand up to run through his hair. Corpse takes a step towards the bench and sits back down. He brings a knee up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it.

Sykkuno sits at the other end, once he sees Corpse is settled.

“So,” He starts, coughing into his hand uneasily. “How have you been?”

Corpse opens his mouth, determined to say anything. He makes an odd croaking sound, deep and rumbly, before giving up, and he ducks his head in embarrassment.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. My day’s been pretty busy so far,” Sykkuno starts, and begins to carry the conversation by himself. Corpse tunes out his words, instead, listening to the cadence of his voice. The little lilts that carry it through the air, the tone that draws people in, and the softness that puts everyone at ease. He finds himself relaxing quickly, beginning to breathe easily once again.

“I barely finished my Livestream before we were leaving. They almost left me, but I managed to make it, so here I am.” Sykkuno laughs, bringing his hand up to cover it, as usual.

“I-I,” Corpse stops to take a deep breath, “I-I’m glad you made it in time.”

Sykkuno gasps, “Wow, your voice sounds much cooler in person!”

“O-oh, thank you.” Corpse replies, “You too. I mean, you also sound cooler, in person.”

Sykkuno straightens up, his eyes crinkling into another smile. His hand moves up, Corpse notices again, before Sykkuno drops it, holding it down with his other one. He doesn’t drop his smile though, and Corpse stares at his friend. Taking in the sight of his beautiful, uncovered smile. Corpse feels any remaining nervousness leave him, as he gazes at the other.

“I’m so glad we’re friends Corpse!” Sykkuno admits, and Corpse’s heart quickens.

“Yeah. Me too, Sykkuno,” He replies, and watches as Sykkuno laughs unashamed, though with a slight blush. Corpse is glad that he’s wearing a mask, so Sykkuno can’t see that he’s blushing too.


End file.
